Spice English Girl
by Eriphar Le Fay
Summary: Alice Kirkland está sola en casa... ¡Así que a soltarse el pelo y ser libre! Fem!England, England y France. Hetero FrUk(?)


Este One-Shot se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando una lista de reproducción de artistas pop y salieron las Spice Girls. Fem!England, England y France. Esto creo que califica como FrUk Hetero(?)

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenecen, sino ahora mismo estaría tranquila en una habitación equipada con tecnología de punta, con un aire acondicionado y viendo hentai(?). También estaría forrada en dinero(?)

Si quieren escuchar la canción es Holler de Spice Girls. :D

* * *

**Spice English Girl**

Arthur había salido a una reunión mundial, era su turno. Y esta, debido a la situación mundial, duraría hasta tarde.

Alice Kirkland se había quedado en casa sola.

Al principio de la tarde sólo preparó té, preparó un summer pudding y se sirvió una taza se su delicioso Early Grey con un trozo del delicioso postre con frutos rojos dentro.

Luego abrió un libro de Emily Bronte y se puso a leer... pero había algo que la tenía inquieta.

Nerviosa, miró la hora en el antiguo reloj de pie que había en la sala, Arthur llegaría dentro de 4 horas.

4 horas para hacer lo que menos se esperaban de ella.

Con absolutamente nada de delicadeza dejó la taza en la sala/biblioteca que compartía con su hermano y asalió corriendo hacia su habitación. Casi se chocó contra una pared pero lo tenía todo controlado.

-¡Putos zapatos de suela resbalosa!

Sí, sola también maldecía.

- ¡Me lleva la que me trajo! - dijo cuando, al abrir la puerta de su habitación, pasó a golperase con la puerta por pasar imprudentemente rápido.

Rápidamente fue hacia su armario y sacó rápidamente un vestido corto, unos 3 dedos más corto de lo que se consideraría una minifalda, blanco y no una banda oblicua desde el hombro hasta la cintura con el motivo de la bandera británica hecho con brillantes lentejuelas y un lindo escote. Se puso unos zapatos de plataforma que también tenían la bandera británica bien brillante y luego se rehizo las coletas para ponerse unos pompones peludos rojos y azules que venían con las coletas nuevas.

Buscó en uno de sus cajones hasta que encontró el cd que buscaba.

Corrió de nuevo escaleras abajo, esta vez mucho mejor porque esos zapatos de plataforma tenían suela adherente a los suelos de madera. Llegó a la sala, puso el cd, eligió la canción, tomó su micrófono con cristales brillantes y se puso a cantar y a bailar la camión y a bailar la coreografía de una canción... de las Spice Girls.

_Quiero hacerte gritar_  
_( vamos, uh , sí, sí, déjame verte gritar )_  
_Imaginemos juntos_  
_( déjame ver que gritar, chico misterioso, chico misterioso, vamos )_  
_No tengas miedo de jugar mi juego_  
_( vamos)_

_Chico, no te vaciles_  
_No voy a seguir esperando por usted_  
_Para venir y dejarme tomar_  
_Tú a mi habitación fantasía_  
_Te va a gustar lo que hay_  
_Y todas las cosas que yo hago,_  
_Te voy a tratar bien durante toda la noche_

_Podemos hacer cualquier cosa_  
_Te llevaré a todos los lugares en que quieras estar_  
_( Te llevaré allí. Te llevaré allí)_  
_Seré tu fantasía_  
_Todo lo que deseas se encuentra en mí_  
_Si tú juega a mi juego, sí._

Todo el baile fue un sensual movimiento de caderas y trasero. Movía las caderas al ritmo como si estuviera seduciendo a alguien. Ahora nadie la podía ver. Pasaba seductoramente las manos por sus piernas expuestas y luego seguía cantando hacia el micrófono que no estaba conectado al aparato de audio. Pero de todas formas, su melodiosa voz se escuchaba junto con la música y las cantantes de las Spice Girls cantando "Holler".

Ella estaba jugando con su cabello, envolvía mechones de su rubio cabello y los soltaba suavemente, y ondeándose al ritmo de la canción cuando la puerta se abrió y ella no logró escucharlo porque estaba cantando a todo pulmón.

Estaba cantando mirando hacia un punto en específico cuando se dio una vuelta que no pudo terminar... porque vio en el arco que llevaba del pasillo de la casa hacia la sala/biblioteca a Arthur mirándola con cara sorprendida y a Francis... rojo, con una cara rara, con un hilito de baba bajando por la comisura derecha de su boca.

- ¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo, hermana?! -gritó Arthur por encima de la música.

Instantáneamente, Alice se puso más roja que un tomate español e intentó bajarse un poco la falda.

Hasta que vio que Francis miró hacia un punto detrás de ella.

Torpemente, Alice apagó el equipo de música. Esto no hubiera sido tan vergonzoso si no fuera porque se dio cuenta de que lo que miraba Francis ahora era a lo que ella le dedicó su baile y su canto: una foto de Francis.

Tomó la foto y, aún muy roja y extremadamente sonrojada, corrió hacia las escalera y se chocó con una pared.

- Shit!

Subió tropezándose las escalera, sin notar por la vergüenza que se le veían las braguitas negras de encaje por su corto vestido, y entro a su habitación dando un portazo para luego tirarse encima de su cama en shock.

Abajo, Francis aún no podía creer el sensual el sensual espectáculo que había sido en privado y sólo para él, o al menos su foto. Arthur no había alcanzado a ver la foto de Francis extendiendo una rosa que le había regalado de broma a todas las chicas en una reunión de navidad. Pero ALice la había enmarcado y le había bailado de forma tan sexy que ya podía sentir que se le venía una próxima hemorragia nasal.

- ¡Bonnefoy! ¡Hey! ¡Idiota! ¡Te estoy hablando hace rato!

Arthur estaba pasando la mano frente a los ojos de Francis y chasqueando los dedos para que reaccionara. Pero Francis sólo suspiró y miró hacia donde la inglesa bailaba hasta sólo unos minutos.

- Arthur... - el aludido lo miró pensando que había salido del trance - Creo que estoy enamorado...

**FIN**


End file.
